Shen Gaoren
Shen Gaoren is a giant Carapaceon that roams the land. It is known for its towering legs and gigantic green-yellow balls of acid generated and hurled from the rear of its body. Its colossal size helps it to defeat most creatures. The diet of Shen Gaoren is unknown - however, it is likely to be omnivorous, like most real-life crabs. When the legs of Shen Gaoren become weakened, they become inflamed, turning blood red, suggesting it's suffering from internal bleeding in its legs. The name Shen Gaoren is derived from the Chinese abbreviation of "God/Spiritual being(Shen) Tall(Gao) Person(Ren)" or in Chinese "神高人." Facts *The safest place to hit it is right under their face, between its legs, but be careful though: if you aren't right between them you might get crushed by its body. *Attacking its front claws will usually cause your weapon to bounce off (unless the ESP skill is active). *Hitting its legs tends to lead to you getting trampled if you're not consistently cautious, in addition to being temporarily immobile from the small quakes caused by the foot. *However, its legs should be your primary target when hunting it, as breaking the legs gives you time to freely strike its face (this is not necessarily applied to gunners. It is also possible to attack the face while the body is low to the ground. Also while it is low you can attack its weak spot that is under Lao's skull which you can attack if you are facing the opposite direction of Shen Gaoren so weapons like LS and GS can reach it. *It is a lot easier to kill the HR3 one with 2 or more hunters if one or both have the dragon element on their weapons. The HR 6 Shen Gaoren *Due to difficult nature of this mission, soloing against this tall crab is only recommended if you have exceptional fire/dragon weapons and strong armor. *Since the Gaoren only stays in one area, it is more difficult to stop it from attacking the town. *Sometimes, it will keep on using the fort claw attack to destroy the fort until it drops 0%. *It is best to use a Quake resistance-decorated Rathalos Soul U armor & Diablos Chaos Broker in order to repel/kill it as fast as possible. Dragon and Fire elements deal the most damage to Shen, but high Raw power can be just as effective. ESP is also a great skill to use, as it prevents weapons from bouncing on the shell and dulling. *This Shen Gaoren appears to be more blue in color than others. This may be due to the lighting in the town, or this Gaoren is, in fact, blue. Trivia *When reaching a high ledge, it is possible to jump on the Gaoren's back (particularly into the mouth of the Lao-Shan Lung skull) after it does its acid blast. *While it is best to wait after it has fired the acid, you will only have time for one carve regardless of timing. Anti-Dragon bombs can only be planted here. *It can also be noted that the Lao-Shan skull on Shen Gaoren's back can be broken, offering Lao Shan shell and elder dragon bones as additional reward items. *Another sign of the Gaoren weak already is when you hear its carapaceon scream. =See Also= *Daimyo Hermitaur *Shogun Ceanataur *Daimyo Uzaza When you hear the Gaoren's scream, it means that it is weak already. Category:Monsters Category:Carapaceons